obey_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Beelzebub
What time is dinner? The always-famished sixth-born. Beelzebub is the Avatar of Gluttony and is the 6th son among the seven demon brothers. He is one of the main characters in Obey Me! One Master to Rule Them All that is involved in the intimacy system of the game; therefore, users can interact and raise their relationship with him. Related Links * Beelzebub Surprise Guest * Beelzebub Home Screen Appearance Demon Form He has a pair of black, ridged horns that curled around his head like a circlet. He wears a black shirt with a grey flame pattern on the right side under a black punk jacket with a high collar. The collar has a buckle dangling from it and two patches of gold spikes on either arm. The coat only came to halfway down his hips, a pair of insectoid wings visible from his back. He wore a pair of black pants with black cowboy boots and a white belt hanging off his hip. School Uniform Beelzebub wears the standard RAD Uniform fully unbuttoned with an unbuckled belt. Both of his sleeves are also rolled up to his elbows. Underneath, he wears a green collared shirt, that is unbuttoned at the top and untucked, over a vermillion shirt. Casual Attire Beelzebub wears an indigo parka with complementing white and orange design on respective sleeves over a black shirt with white and orange triangle design starting from his right chest to the left side of his back. He wears pocket pants with a shade of purple with belts of green and violet triangle designs as well as neon purple linings dangling from it. His shoes are grey and black with neon green and orange linings. Personality Beelzebub, being the Avatar of Gluttony, is always hungry and gluttonous. He is easily bargained with food and will do any favors for those who promise to pay him with food. However, he loses appetite when it comes to Mammon's cooking. Despite his tremendous food intake, Beelzebub manages to maintain a sculpted body figure through exercise. His brothers tend to fawn over his figure. He is emotionally mature and wants the best for his brothers. He dreams of a world where he can live happily without a care in the world with his siblings. He has a childlike innocence and is affectionate, hugging Belphegor as much as he can and asking if he could hold the MC's hand until he falls asleep. Naive and childlike as he can be, Beelzebub holds tremendous guilt and blames himself for the death of their youngest sister, Lilith. He thinks that Belphegor blames him for Lilith's death and wonders if Belphegor could ever forgive him. Story Main Story Normal Beelzebub, who was being introduced at the start of the game had a grumpy look on his face. This is because he was'' hungry. '' When the MC asks him on the whereabouts of their 7th brother, Beel warned her to never mention him in front of Lucifer. Beel further added that he won’t say anything for the reason that Lucifer will yell at him nor will his brothers. With a sad look on his face, he claims injustice that even though he is their brother, they have to treat him like he doesn’t exist. details on Lesson 3, please add! One day, Mammon texted the MC commenting on how he was hungry and asked the MC to come down to the kitchen while implying that it is not because of his fear of Lucifer catching him alone that he asked her to come. In the kitchen, Mammon talked the MC into eating Beelzebub’s custard which had a note clearly stating “''Property of Beelzebub. Eat it, you die.” To their surprise, Beel caught them in the act and flew into rage, transforming into his demon form. After being lectured for hours by Lucifer on the incident that had occurred, the MC, who had her room totally destroyed due to Beelzebub’s attacks, was told by Lucifer to sleep in Beelzebub’s room until repairs. Beelzebub who could not disagree in the matter had no choice but to accept Lucifer’s demand. In his room, Beel tells the MC to not sleep on the bed in the right side of the room for the fact that it was his twin brother’s bed. Beel continued as he tells the MC to sleep on his bed instead as he will sleep on the couch. When asked about his twin brother, Belphegor, Beel stated that he was in the human world as an exchange student despite being opposed to the idea in the first place. As twins, he implied that the two did not look alike and was only considered as twins solely because their father had made them at the same time. Beelzebub mentions that they had a little sister with the name of Lilith and that the three of them got along very well with each other. Due to the MC’s suspicions, she asked Beelzebub to show her a picture of Belphegor thus confirming the truth that the person in the attic was indeed Belphegor. During MC and Beelzebub’s search for Luke, Beelzebub talks about a dollhouse that is a replica of the House of Lamentation and, with the help of MC, uses it to find a secret room - a replica of Lilith’s room from the Celestial Realm. MC questions Beelzebub about Lilith and Beelzebub opens up about his history with her and the Great Celestial War. He mentions that he had a choice in saving her or Belphegor and, as he chose to save Belphegor, he blames himself for her death, despite many telling him that it wasn’t his fault. Beelzebub believes Belphegor blames him for Lilith’s death. Later, when Lucifer is going to kill Luke, he confronts Beelzebub for bringing in and hiding Luke. Lucifer decides he will attack Beelzebub as well. 'note that this section only has information up to Lesson 6-12''' Trivia * His name on Devilgram is "Beelzeburger". * Beelzebub in Hebrew (בעל זבוב) means "Lord of the Flies", this explains why he has insect wings in demon form. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters